Reunited
by byakuya7687
Summary: After there fight with the Quinces Rukia is ordered to stay with Ichigo and assist him when he goes off to collage in Tokyo. But Ichigo has matured mentally and physically making things a little different between the two.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well here is another story and I'm almost done with the chapter for true strength. I am also very sorry I was gone for those who actually care. I was busy with exams and finishing up school for this year. I didn't have a choice with that one since grades are very important to me and probably the only thing I would put above this. Now this story is more like bleach than my others. I think I may even put up a one shot collection if you guys are interested. Also I know this may be upsetting to some, but my chapters won't be long. probably around 1,000 to 2,000 words.

Summary: After there fight with the Quinces Rukia is ordered to stay with Ichigo and assist him when he goes off to collage in Tokyo. But Ichigo has matured mentally and physically making things a little different between the two.

Disclaimer: I Don't own bleach.

* * *

Prologue: New Mission

A girl with short black hair, not even shoulder length, sits in the Kuchiki Mansion. She is a little more depressed then she was a few days ago, when she saw the berry last. Even though she wouldn't admit it to anyone or even herself. He was the main problem of her depressed state, and that was a fact. So many people have tried to cheer her up, but all have failed in the process. Her captain had tea with her, but to no avail could he break through her mask.

* * *

Flashback:

It was mid afternoon probably getting close to five. Rukia had just finished her paper work. She would have been done a lot sooner, but her paper work stacked up since she was gone on a mission. Which she went on more frequently, since she was promoted to a lieutenant. She was just heading out of her barracks with her Kuchiki mask in place, when her captain stepped in front of her. Ukitake was taller than her so she was forced to look up.

He had a thin smile that graced his lips and sympathetic eyes. These were just a few of the characteristics that her kind captain wore.

Rukia bowed immediately and asked "Is there anything you need, Captain?"

"Rukia you can lighten up a bit you know," he said with the such kindness. "And yes Rukia I would love to have a chat with you over tea. I just couldn't help but see that you have been a little stressed out lately."

"Of course captain," she replied standing up strait to follow her captain.

They sat under a sakura tree a little bit away from the barracks just out of reach of the others ears. Rukia was completely silent, so to break the silence her captain started to converse with her that would bring an answer he has been waiting for two years. "Rukia, isn't nice to not be in war with anyone right now? I think for the time being it will be peaceful. At least I hope so ."

Rukia sat there and stared at her full cup of tea, and nodded her head to her captains question. Even though her head kept telling her 'I don't think its nice at all. I miss Ichigo.' But every time she thought about him she just shook her head, and denied her thoughts.

Ukitake took a sip of his tea and turned to Rukia with a saddening smile. "Rukia do you miss him?"

"Miss who?" She said this even though she exactly who he was talking about. 'He was rash, tall, handsome, kind, and protective all at he same time.' She set the tea down and brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them as she thought about him.

Her train of thought was suddenly broken. "You know, Ichigo."

She tied her grip around her legs, and settled her chin on top of her legs. Very unsettled and confused about hearing his name. Then her face grew cold, and she spoke, "Why would I?"

"Because he makes you happy. I can tell. Even if it was him just talking to you. You were happy. Even if he was aggravating you. You still smiled even if it was barley a smile it was still there. Rukia you even fought back with him. You don't even act that way towards Renji. Rukia promise me something, don't lie to yourself about him, and if you ever need someone to talk to I will always listen."

Rukia sat there in shock, her eyes were as big as plates. Then they grew soft. "Yes, Captain."

Ukitake faced the scenery in front of him and just smiled.

"Its just I'm not sure if I really miss him. I guess I do. But is that a good thing? I..I mean he's there and I'm here. Ah… I don't know I'm just so confused."

"Its okay to be confused. If anything it's a good thing. It means you have a heart. Also remember this Rukia he won't stay there forever."

"But what if…what if he forgets about me." Rukia says this with a contorted face.

"Ah Rukia I don't think he would ever forget about you."

Rukia nods knowing at least for now that is all she needs. To believe she may see him again, and to believe in him.

End of Flashback.

* * *

Renji Tried to also cheer Rukia up, but all Renji did was making her mad. Telling her to forget Ichigo. How could he? Also saying there are people her in the soul society for her. Then Rukia had to reiterate that he was like a brother to her, when he tried to kiss her.

What surprised her the most was probably Byakuya tried to cheer her up. Rukia just passed it by, but he was actually trying to be a good brother.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't see the hell butterfly come through the window until it landed on her shoulder. She looked at the butterfly and listened to the message. The message had ordered her to go to the head captains barracks alone. She wondered what for but thought nothing of it.

She flashed stepped from the mansion to Captain Yamamoto's barracks. She paused in front of the door to compose herself then walked in. She only saw three people in the room Captain Yamamoto, her captain, and her brother. She tried not to look as shocked as she was.

Captain Yamamoto spoke to get to his point, "Kuchiki Rukia I have asked you to come here today to go on a mission."

Rukia couldn't help but think what for.

"You are to go to the World of the Living at mid day tomorrow to assist Kurosaki Ichigo. We have no idea how long, and if you ever feel you can not handle it we will replace you with another. We decided to send you, since you have been to a living world a few times. Also for the fact you know Kurosaki the most. We want a report on how things are every week, and if something goes wrong with Kurosaki. Lieutenant Kuchiki do you accept this mission."

Rukia stood there in shock with her mouth agape. She was so happy, but regained her posture. "Yes I accept."

Both Ukitake and Byakuya smiled. Yamamoto bang his staff against the ground and said "Dismissed."

Rukia went back to the mansion and got ready for her mission tomorrow. She bore a smile she hadn't in a while. Even though she had no idea why, but she made it a point to figure out why.

She fell asleep that night with a content and worriless dream.


	2. Promise Me

**A/N: Hey I'm back already. Lot sooner than last time. Its going to be a lot easier for me since I'm out of school for now. From here on out I am probably only going to be able to publish on Thursdays and Fridays. Even though I don't I will get them done days before. Sorry about that, but unfortunately most of my week is spent with no internet. Well, anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or any of its characters. Tite Kubo does.**

Chapter 1: Promise Me

Rukia couldn't get a decent sleep that night. She kept on waking up every other hour wishing for tomorrow. After hearing the news from Captain Yamamoto about going to the world of the living. Her mind was so restless, but she couldn't pin point why. Its not like she has never been to the world of the living. So what was it that made her so excited about going. She made a note to ask Ichigo about it when she got there. He could probably help. So she closed her eyes to attempt to get some sleep, even though she new it was impossible.

Once she realized it was completely useless to try to get sleep. She was determined to get some fresh air, since she was now completely awake. She got up from her bed and left her room, and walked out of the Kuchiki Mansion into the gardens. She walks through the garden to get some fresh air and to clear her thoughts. Rukia can smell the fresh aroma of flowers and the trees blowing in the wind. The garden is completely beautiful with sakura trees in bloom everywhere. She walks down a path surrounded by all sorts of plants to the middle of the garden. But once she got to an open clearing she completely froze. Her brother was sitting in the middle of the clearing. She was debating on weather she should turn around and leave. But it was to late for that. Her brother had already noticed his presence.

Byakuya didn't even turn around to look at his sister. He just patted the ground twice behind him, and said, "Come sit."

Rukia froze at his words, but there was some force making her legs move towards the spot her brother was implying to. Rukia sat down by her brother with her legs crossed.

"Why are you out so late when you have a mission tomorrow?" Byakuya never seems to amaze Rukia. He always talks to her in such a stoic voice. But she must say so herself, there relationship has gotten a lot better. It was right after Ichigo beat Byakuya. _'I guess the strawberry's good for some thing,' _she thought. Lately Byakuya and Rukia have had nicer conversations, and you could tell both parties were trying to reach out to one another. So they were progressing slowly, but Rukia still couldn't help but get a little nervous in front of him.

"Well I woke up, and couldn't go back to sleep. So I decided to get some fresh air. You brother?"

Byakuya took a sip of his tea in his right hand before answering. "I've been thinking…about a lot of things. I've been wanting to talk to you about your mission."

'_Please don't let this be an attempt to make me not want to go.' _Rukia thought. "About what, brother."

"I know a situation may come in arise, and you will be faced with two paths. When the time comes pick the path your heart wants. Pick what makes you happy Rukia. Your probably going to be gone for a while, so don't worry about your decision."

Rukia looked at him with complete shock in her eyes. This was defiantly not the path of the conversation she thought it was going to take. She just didn't understand what he was saying at all. "Brother I don't understand."

Byakuya turned and looked at Rukia, "I know, but one day you will. When the time comes make sure you only take your opinion into consideration."

"But when will I know."

Byakuya looked ahead into nothingness and said, "You just will. Promise me this though."

Rukia just looked down with watery eyes. She was so happy right now. She nodded her head and said, "Umm, I promise. And thank you, brother."

With that Byakuya left his sister sitting in the clearing, with her wandering thoughts.

**Well what did you think. Sorry about the shortness. I really jus can't seem to make my chapters long like other people can. Well, anyways most of my chapters won't be 2,000 words but will be the length of 1,000. I hope you have liked my story and please review. It really does motivate me to write faster, and when I don't get a single review on a chapter it really worries me that you guys thought it was dreadful. On another note the next chapter should be out in a few days. Oh and thank you to Death and Berry. And for you I think I updated soon enough. Hopefully you still love it. I just had to show that her and Byakuya have been getting along more instead of her already being in the world of the living. Well she still wont be in the next chapter, but I hope so after that one. **


	3. Tea, Arguments, and Tough Decisions

**A/N: Hi, Everyone! Bet you thought I was dead. I actually had a legitimate reason why I was gone. If you want to know just ask. I don't want to write to long of an authors note. By the way if you don't like people trashing Renji or Orihime don't read. They won't the bad guys, but in the beginning I make them look like total asses. By the way I need a help with coming up with an idea, there will be more info at the bottom. Well, I'll let you get to reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or any of the charters, Tite Kubo does.**

* * *

**Tea, Arguments, and Tough Decisions**

* * *

Rukia's POV

"Ugh," I sighed. Today hasn't exactly gone to plan. I mean who the hell does he think he is. Trying to tell me what I can and can't do. I am a grown woman for crying out loud, and can take care of myself. That damn Renji thinking he knows what's best, and most of all for berating Ichigo. I just really wanted to lash out at him at the time.

I breathed in trying to calm my self and opened my eyes to take in the breath taking view. I was sitting on a hill, under the Sakura tree over looking Seireitei. It was quite beautiful and I knew I wouldn't be able to visit it for a while. It was one of my favorite spots, it let me think, and gather all my thoughts without having other people around. Since I am suppose to leave to spend the next months, or however long they want me there with Ichigo, I decided that I would visit the spot one last time before I left.

I was so excited to go to the World of the Living. I could see Ichigo's family again. No matter how much Ichigo said that they were 'annoying,' they just tended to grow on you. Especially Ichigo's sisters. Yuzu was so sweet I don't think there is a soul in the world that wouldn't love her. Then there was Karin, who was a tom boy, which made it really easy for us to get along, since I could relate to her.

Then there was our friends. I didn't so much miss the people who didn't really know about the Soul Society like Mizuiro, Keigo, Ryo, and Michiru. I missed Orihime, Chad, Uryu, and even Tatsuki. Yeah I missed the girl talks, and hanging out with everyone. As I was thinking about the past, I let a sigh pass through my lips as my head tilted back looking up at the sky. I closed my eyes again remembering the first time everyone asked about my relationship was with Ichigo. I chuckled at the thought, but now I didn't really know how to answer the question. I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, and looked back down at the city. I got lost in what people were doing down below that my mind wandered back to the carrot top.

Then there was Ichigo. I probably missed him the most. I'd never tell anyone this, but I did miss the stupid idiot. I mean I did live him for some time. I couldn't believe myself as my lips slowly curved into a small smile thinking about seeing him again, and then I thought of the bastard Renji. Which reminded me of earlier that day.

* * *

Flashback:

I slowly woke up excited for the day, and I hoped that it would turn out for the best. I planned on surprising the idiot, and not telling him before hand. I was smiling for once which wasn't usual, but I was to excited and couldn't help it. I got up out of my bed and stretched all the kinks out of my body. I decided to take a warm shower first, since I woke up with plenty of time to spare. The shower was so refreshing, and to be honest I don't think I've relaxed this much in a long time. I stepped out of the shower, and dried myself off before putting on my shinigami robes.

After I was ready I went down stairs to find my brother having tea, and with the conversation we had last night I decided to join him. I was thinking how much our relationship was progressing as brother and sister. I can only thank Ichigo for the opportunity. I know Byakuya and Ichigo didn't get off to such a great start, but I can't help but think maybe Ichigo left a good impression on him. If it wasn't for him I don't think Byakuya would have told me of Hisana, be able to have small conversations, or even look at me like his sister. It was nice for a change. I reminded myself to thank Ichigo for this one day.

Once I was seated across the mahogany table from my brother the maid asked, "Some tea Ms. Kuchiki?" She was wearing her uniform, symbolizing that she was a maid, and blonde hair pulled up in a bun. I looked at her and gave a curt nod. Then Byakuya spoke pulling my attention away from the maid, "Did you sleep well?" He glanced at me then adverted his eyes to his tea, and brought the tea to his lips to take a sip.

"Yes and thank you," I responded. Then I glanced down to stir my tea a little. Then after that conversation took off.

The rest of our time together went quite well. We talked of current events, about my mission, and when nothing was needed to be said we sat in comfortable silence. To say the least I was very happy.

After tea Byakuya told me if there was anyone I needed to say goodbye to now was the time. Then he wished me good luck on my mission, and went on his way to who knows where.

I inwardly groaned, but I knew it had to be done. I had to go and talk to Renji. I couldn't just leave without telling him. We've known each other forever, and it wouldn't be fair even if we weren't like how we use to be. Most of all like how I want us to be.

On that note I took off to look for Renji. I thought where would Renji be. I hoped he was in his barracks, and not on a mission so that I could get this over with. I stepped into squad six's barracks, and I asked around for Renji. Every single person I asked seemed to have no clue where he was, and if he wasn't in his barracks then I had no clue either. I tried to think of where he might be, but couldn't think of anywhere. So I exited the barracks, and decided to walk around to look for him. And if I were to not find Renji then it was no one else's fault but his own. Since we weren't as friendly as we use to be and more stand offish. He would just have to deal with it.

I searched all around Seireitei looking for Renji, but just when I needed to talk to him I couldn't find him. I stopped for a second, and just decided to start walking around to gather my thoughts.

"Rukia," said a very high pitched female voice. I froze and thought please no. I slowly turned around to look in the direction of the owner of the voice. Yep, I was right it was Rangiku. I just stood there and stared at her with an annoying look plastered on my face. She came running up to me with her hand waving in the air, and she was soon followed by Momo.

"Hey Rukia. Aw someone's awfully happy today," she said with a big grin. I furrowed my eyebrows and glared at her. Then she continued, "Did Ichigo come to see you?"

I gaped at her completely speechless on what I should say. Why would she even suggest that? No wait…HOW could she even come so close to why I was really happy. She could read people so easy it was scary. My hands were clenched into fists, with my arms pinned to my sides, and all I could do was gape at her question.

Momo was trying so hard not to laugh. She had her cheeks puffed out, and was covering her mouth. While Rangiku had her hands planted on her hips, her head tilted back, and was howling a ridiculously loud laugh.

"Stop it," I yelled at her. While I tried to keep the pink tinge from rising to my face.

After a while she finally stopped laughing, and joked, "It's just so much fun to make fun of you. You just make it so easy."

"Whatever," I said and rolled my eyes at her. "Uh…do you know where Renji is?"

"Why, is something wrong," Momo asked?

"No, I just really need to talk to him." I sighed out of annoyance. Not so much about Rangiku and Momo, but about Renji.

"Ooh, something serious by the looks of it. Well…I think I saw him at the ramen shop. You know how he is with food," Rangiku replied.

Why didn't I think of that. No duh, it's almost time for lunch, and Renji is always eating. He especially likes eating at that small ramen place by his barracks. I inwardly face palmed my self in the face for my stupidity.

"Well, good luck Rukia," Rangiku said, while they waved me good bye. I watch there backs retreating away from me before I went off to go find Renji.

I flash stepped to the ramen shop and there he was downing a bowl of ramen. I walked into the shop, and sat down by him at the bar. He didn't even notice that I sat down beside him, since he had his face shoved into a bowl of ramen.

"Ahem," I fake coughed, trying to get Renji's attention. He looked up from his ramen bowl with an I'm an idiot look. He had ramen on his chin, back hunched over the counter, and looking like a starving kid.

I sighed and rolled my eyes in ignorance. "Renji," I said with a cold tone.

"What," he shot back in an irritated tone.

I already almost had enough of him and I haven't even started talking yet. "We need to talk," I replied in a surprisingly over confident tone.

"Shoot," he said, stuffing another spoonful of ramen into his mouth.

"In private," I said back getting quickly annoyed.

"If you have something to say here is fine. I'm not going to go somewhere with you to have a petty conversation, when I could be eating my ramen. Besides if it's that important it can wait." He said, giving me a glare and a side ways glance. He then reverted his head back to his food.

"Fine," I said, folding my arms over my chest and huffed. "I'm leaving tomorrow to go on a mission. I thought you should know, but I guess you don't care."

He put down his chopsticks and looked at me. He stared for a second then asked, "Where?"

"To Karakura. Don't ask how long I'll be there either cause I don't know," I replied looking the other way, obviously still mad at Renji.

He gripped the table really tight, glaring at me. "What business do you have going back to Karakura? And don't you dare tell me your going there to see Kurosaki. You need to stay away from him Rukia. All he does is bring you pain. Ever since you meet him you haven't been the same. He's bad news Rukia. I forbid you, stay away from him."

"Uhh," I gasped. "You…you can't do that. And yeah I'm going to Karakura to stay with Ichigo, it's what my missions all about. Besides he isn't bad news, he's a wonderful person, and don't you forget he saved everyone's lives for your information. How dare you speak about Ichigo like that? He's ten times the man you'll ever be. For your information Renji you can't forbid me to anything. I can do anything I want." I could hear my voice get louder as I spoke, I tried to lower it but my attempts were futile. "Good bye Renji," I said calmly, standing up.

"So, this is how it's going to be. Your going to pick some horny prick over your best friend. You must be really getting some, huh Rukia." Renji said, glaring down at me.

I was so angry at this point, not because he said me and Ichigo were in some kind of sexual relationship, but because he was trashing Ichigo's name. I was so angry I tears on the rims of my eyelids. I cranked back my hand and let it crack across his face. "YOU ASSHOLE! I hate you. Don't you dare ever speak like that again. By the way Renji, we stopped being best friends the day my brother adopted me. Today, were not even friends anymore. Goodbye, for good this time," I told him in a jerky voice. I left the shop and headed to my favorite spot.

End Flashback

* * *

I had about thirty minutes to get to the senkaimon, where Captain Ukitake would be waiting. So I got up off my butt, and headed to the senkaimon. I was ready to see Ichigo, ready to get out of the Soul Society, ready to get away and stop thinking about Renji. I flash stepped to the gates with five minutes to spare.

"Rukia, are you ready," Ukitake asked?

"Yes, I am Captain," I replied, giving him my fakest smile. For some reason I knew he knew I wasn't really happy at the time, but he still gave me a smile wishing me luck.

Once the gates were open I dashed through the diagon alley. I was ready to surprise him, and nothing was going to stop me from seeing the priceless look of surprise on his face.

* * *

**A/N: Well, how was it. I hope I did justice for how long I was gone. Please review, I've been feeling really depressed lately, and they will defiantly make me feel better. Anyways, what I need help with is how should I surprise Ichigo. Well it's your choice, and I'm not posting until I get a review. If no one tells me how I could surprise him I'll probably just come up with crap. So, help please! I would say I'll try to update in two weeks, but we all know it probably won't be for a month. Anyways, see you next time, and review!**


End file.
